Taught By Legends
by XxcandichanxX
Summary: Team 7 is a legendary team, many say they are the successors to the Sannin. But what if they had even greater senseis than even the Sannin? (Challenge from Ryukami11 visit his profile for more details. And he is given thanks for the idea for the story and letting me do this challenge. Arigatou!)
1. I will get stronger!

**Alright so this is a challenge that I had accepted and I'm reallllly anxious to write it :D!**

**Credit goes to: Ryukami11 for the challenge once again, thanks so much!**

Chapter 1

A young boy who looked about 8 was running around, with a bucket of paint. And being chased by several angry ninjas. Why you ask? This boy had guts, so much that he had painted on the Hokage Monument, supposedly reserving his spot for when he will become the 5th Hokage. And so he had written, 'Space Reserved For: Naruto Uzumaki Future Fifth Hokage!' A few hours after he had set a paintbrush on that space next to the Yondaime, several Chunins, some Jonins, and a couple of citizens were chasing the blonde through the streets of Konohagakure. He was dodging sticks, stones and whatever else was being thrown at him, the mob had been chasing him for quite some time which is pretty good for a boy his age who hasn't even become a full-fledged Genin yet and was still enrolled in the Academy.

He was currently running past the ramen stand, when he just had to wave over to Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, which was a giant mistake. A very angry Jonin caught him by his orange jumpsuit, and literally scared Naruto to death. The poor blonde was as white as a ghost. "Brat...what is the meaning of that..?" The mysterious Jonin pointed his index finger to the Hokage Mountain. Suddenly, they heard several chorus's of "Beat him up!" and "Stupid demon brat give to him what he deserves!" The poor little guy was now crying. "No let me go! I'm going to be Hokage you'll all see!" He tried wiggling out of the tightening grip of the older man, but to no avail. He was then getting several punches and kicks, and even a shuriken or two just grazing him. "Like a demon like you could become a Hokage!" Then laughs sounded. Naruto got a few punches to one of the men's faces, but got it back tenfold. Then it got silent as a tall man with long black hair, tanned, and had dark eyes walked in the middle of the circle. "What is the meaning of this?" The man was staring at the Jonin who currently had Naruto in a choke-hold. "Hashirama-sama he had painted on the Hokage Monument! And plus it's better to get rid of the demon brat before he destroys us all!" Hashirama glared at the Jonin, and before he could blink ANBU had taken the Jonin to Sarutobi, the current Hokage.

"If any of you wish to join him, I suggest you leave this innocent boy alone, yes he'll be punished for painting on the monument, but not in this way. And if you wish to speak about him like that ever again, I will deal with you personally." After he finished the sentence the only people around were the unconscious Naruto and him, Hashirama. He walked up to the young boy, and placed his hands on top of his wounds. A green glow was emitting from them and the boy began to regain consciousness. After a few short seconds, a pair of cerulean blue eyes were staring into onyx ones. "Hello there Naruto, are you feeling alright? Don't worry I won't hurt you." The tanned man told the younger boy with a small smile. "I..I'm fine I didn't need your help I could've beaten them!" The blonde, who's face was now red from embarrassment, was now pointing at the early Shodaime. "Ah..alright then." He smiled and patted the younger boys head. "So why'd you paint on the Hokage Monument..?"

The man seemed to stare straight into the Uzumaki's soul. "Oh um...I want to be Hokage someday and that's where my head's going to be! I was just reserving it so no one would take it." He said while raising his fist in the air. "Hmm." "Well, Naruto you better go home eat and then rest, I healed your wounds so you should okay for the time being." Hashirama shoed him away. Wow that boy is something else.

~Meanwhile with The Third Shadow Fire~

I was currently trying to put away my anger, but so far it was not working. One of my best Jonin, was about to kill an innocent boy who had no say in anything that was brought on him. "Dismissed.." I said in an annoyed tone to the Jonin who had just been relieved of his duties. Was it really that hard not to hurt the boy? He was glad the ramen shop owners knew Naruto was indeed not the fox, but the container, himself, and his sensei the Shodaime as well counted the boy as just a boy. But that only made three people. That was unacceptable. I rubbed my temple and sighed. "Now this paperwork..." I grumbled.

The only things he hated about being the Hokage was the Council, Paperwork, and the people he had to deal with who decide to try to hurt his late successor's son. Well I could do this paperwork tomorrow, and enjoy this free time. The Sandaime slowly opened a drawer and pulled out a brand new orange book. Bearing a fairly perverted grin. 'Kakashi would kill me if he saw me with this book..there are.. perks to being the sensei of the author.' I thought while grinning.

~Naruto's POV~

I was currently in my apartment, and I felt like utter crap. I had a giant headache, and I was sore all over. Those people..I'll show them. I'll become the best ninja ever and surpass everyone, by becoming the Hokage! I was helped for once in my life too. By the Shodaime Hokage no less, I don't need someone high and mighty to protect me, I could protect myself and my friends! I clutched the bed sheets and I was sure my knuckles were white. I needed to get stronger and smarter, now. I jumped off my bed spilling my blanket on the floor in the process. I could do this if I really tried. I know I can. I rushed out of my apartment door, more determined than ever. But of course I had to trip on a ramen cup on the way..

**Okay, I'm sort of pleased with this chapter :3. It fell in to place you could say. I hope you guys like it Review and make sure you check out Ryukami11's profile! Btw, thank you again Ryukami-sama for letting me do this challenge. I'm hoping to at least go 30+ chapters. And next chapter will be longer since I could go more detail, this is just to start it off I have really good ideas. Anyways R & R! Ja ne!**


	2. Tragedy

** Chapter 2**

"I Naruto Uzumaki, will become strong and protect everyone who believes in me and who I care about!" The young blonde said before biting his thumb drawing blood, and smearing it on a piece of paper which he now had hung on his bedroom wall. He had put on a small hoodie and got the rest of his ninja attire on and headed out the door. He was heading to a small clearing he had discovered running from the villagers once and often went there. The clearing was surrounded by trees and had a large rock in the middle of it. "Now what should I work on.." Thought a now confused blonde. 'Hmm..Oh yeah!' He ran out and had come by a fiew minutes later and had gathered about at least 15 shuriken, and 23 kunai. He had gotten them from a nearby training ground since he knew right away a weapons store would refuse to sell him anything. He immedietly began throwing them at various trees, most missing but a few barely entering the tree.

He began at it for a few hours before he heard a small squeak behind him. He turned around to see a small fox that was looking at him in uncertainty. Probably thinking about whether or not to attack the boy, confront it, or just leave. It decided to confront him since it walked closer and jumped into the blonde's hands. "Wah! Um hi there foxy?" The confused boy began patting his head and I guess the little creature had a liking toward the boy since it began licking his face. Then the boy gently set the little guy on the rock. "Sorry but I have to get stronger 'ttebayo!" Naruto spoke gently to the sly animal and then resumed in his training. He began getting closer and closer to being able to hit a bulls eye in the middle of each tree. He found that the fox wanted to help, and began fetching the stray weapons and even was able to get them off the tree to bring them back to the Uzumaki. After a while it had been over 7 hours since the orange loving knucklehead started training. He was finally able to get most of the weapons to hit close to the center, but still needed practice since a lot have dissapeared onto different trees.

His stomache began to rumble and decided he was in need for something to eat. "Hey foxy we should go get some ramen!" The fox must've understood they were getting food and licked its lips and jumped atop the bright eyed boy. He now was in front of the ramen stand, he had come to know and love. "Ayame-chan, Teuchi-jiji!" The blonde crawled on top of the stools waiting for an answer. The fox was squeking, smelling the meats and such cooking."Ah Naruto-kun who's your little friend there?" The semi-wrinkled man had asked. "Foxy!" He shouted. The old man just chuckled and magically pulled a couple bowls out for Naruto. Miso ramen, of course. "Ayame saw you training today, so we decided to reward you with sone ramen on the house." The older of the two patted Naruto's head while tending to the dishes. He gave one of the bowls to the fox, and he started to eat out of the other one. Like a starving child,which he practically was.

Minutes later, Naruto was walking back to his apartment. He unlocked the door, when it practically crushed him. It had fallen loose from it's hinges he was luckily strong enough to stop the door from hitting him. He had let the fox go. And he was alone again. "Might as well go to sleep dattebayo!" He yelled and quickly passed out.

* * *

~Hashirama~

"Sensei I wish for you to become an active instructor once again." The third eyed his Sensei looking for any signs of doubt. "May I make a request?" Asked the once Shodaime. "Depends, what is your request?" Sarutobi was more than a little curious. "I wish to be the instructor for Uzumaki Naruto." This shocked the old man. "Naruto-kun?" The long haired early kage nodded immediately. "I think that can be arranged in due time." The third nodded his head, showing that the guest was dismissed. He knew the shodaime's intentions, that is why he agreed. Then he got a giant headache realizing what he had just done to himself. "The paperwork I'll have to do for this..curses!" The kage shouted hitting his head on the desk. Spreading all of his organized papers that took him hours to put in an orderly fashion. "Kuso!" Anime tears began to fall from the man's eyes as he lay on his desk defeated. "Life hates me." He mumbled annoyed. I chuckled from outside the door. I walked down the hall holding my hand to my chin. "I wonder how young Naruto will react to this news later on."

Suddenly he heard faint screams and headed straight to the source. "Anbu get Lord Hokage ASAP!" I grunted trying to get to the sound. I stopped in front of the Uchiha compound. No..this isn't right. If something severe happened wouldn't the Uchiha take matters into their own hands..? I tried sensing chakra signatures. There was one. I ran inside to see a little boy on his knees holding his head in agony. I went up behind him, and patted the boy on the shoulder. "Hello, young one would you mind telling me what happened here?" I said using my medical ninjutsu to heal his minor wounds, which were a few scrapes here and there. "Big brother...he..he killed mom and dad and everyone else! He w-wanted to gain power..told me to foster my hatred..!" At the end he started crying uncontrollably. I held the boy closer to my chest. "It will be okay..we will punish punish him alright..?" After those words the ANBU came in with Sarutobi. "Sensei..what happened here..?" The young boy was hugging hashirama closer at the thought of what his big brother did. If he could even call him his big brother anymore. "Itachi Uchiha has massacred the Uchiha clan." The former kage spoke. Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

I was walking back to my house having flashbacks of what happened long ago. My fight with Madara hadn't ended so well. I would have died if not thanks for the stasis seal. Same with Madara,except he was always cooped up in the hospital for that he could blame me. But..I was curious. Why was I able to live while other innocent lives did not? Itachi Uchiha will pay for what he has done. I will assure him. But to leave his little brother behind when I saw that boy spend every ounce of time caring for his little brother. It makes me think..what were his true motives?

**Soo I hope you liked it.. Next chapter will be a little more juicy with a time skip and stuff. And thank you reviewers for actually reviewing :D Also followers,favoriters I can't thank you enough :D! I get so excited when I open my email and like. A new person is favoriting or reviewing or following my story 3 Also sorry it took me like forever to update my dad broke my computer and I have a tablet and had to use that.. I lost all of my work on there and I gave up on this chapter for a while buy its all good now. Im back on the writing saddle. Or whatever you call it..xD. Have a lovely day :D!**


	3. Genin exams!

**Thank you guys so much for all the views, reviews, favorites, and follows! I love you all :'D. I'm very sorry I didn't update sooner, it's been a long time..but now I'm back on track! So here ya go. Not strictly cannon since I can't find a site to watch the reg. Naruto series...and I don't strictly remember this day in Naruto history..x-x.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

-Time Skip day of The Graduation!-

(Third Person Limited)

A very lively looking Naruto entered the Academy doors with a bounce in his step and a belly full of ramen. (When is it not..?) Anyways, there were 3 reasons why he was so happy. 1: He ate ramen. 2:He was absolutely, positively sure he was going to pass his exams. 3: He was sure Sakura would finally like him if he passed.

This moment was ruined when a certain pony-tailed ninja had a giant head, and was yelling at him for being late.

"NARUTO I TOLD YOU TO NOT BE LATE THIS TIME,AND LOOK! YOU'RE LATE!" The chunin glared at his young blonde haired disciple.

Scratching behind his head, the Uzumaki replied,sheepishly "Sorry Iruka-sensei!"

"Whatever, Naruto go take a seat before I give you detention." The older of the two growled at his late student.

Then looking out to the whole class he began talking. "Hello class for some of you this is your last day as an academy student, and for others this is just another day in your life."

He continued to ramble on with speeches about the life of shinobi, what they look for, how hard you have to work, will of fire blah blah blah. A certain blonde shinobi in training was thinking about when they were going to be genin, and ramen after he passes the test. So of course he zoned out.

"..ruto!" A voice shouted.

"NARUTO!" His head hit the desk, because he moved his hand out from under his chin which supported his head. ( I've done that a couple times..) Blue eyes gradually moved to his brother-figure and noticed everyone was looking at him. He then realized that it was his turn to test his abilities.

* * *

In the testing room Iruka sat down and to his left was a certain grey-haired ninja. No it was not Kakashi, but Mizuki. Iruka held a clip-board in his and along with a pen. Looking expectantly at Naruto, he noticed he needed to say something.

"Okay, show me the Bunshin no Jutsu." He ordered. The blonde looked physically ill, only for one reason.

The Bunshin no Jutsu, (Or Clone Jutsu in English.) was something he just could not do. And the poor boy didn't even know why. So he did the correct hand-signs, and a blue sphere of chakra (Sort of...) developed around the orange clad boy. A 'puff' sort of sound was heard, and whit-ish smoke appeared. Once the smoke had diminished, two Naruto Uzumaki's were standing there, instead of one. Except..one was white and terribly weak. Which was the clone..if you haven't yet figured it out.

"You..don't pass, sorry Naruto." Iruka announced looking at Mizuki to prove his point. The look on Naruto's face made his heart almost rip in two, but if he did pass him he would surely die, right?

~Later I'm going to push past all of the Mizuki betrayal, Naruto learning about the nine-tailed fox, and stealing the scroll, because it's SO overdone it's like in 80% of Naruto Fanfifcs! I get tired of reading it, if you want to know what happened look it up or PM me or go to another Naruto fanfiction that might have it ._.~

* * *

**This is really short...I'm sorry next time it WILL be longer. I just didn't know what to write, but next chapter we get the sensei's! WOOO. Okay yeah, there's a pole on my profile for pairings that you guys might want me to do on here. So yeah SEE YOU NEXT WEEK! :D**


End file.
